Electricity Between Both of Us
by pluhsauce
Summary: Neither of them were the type to jump into relationships, but then again, neither of them were the type to passionately make out with strangers at the beginning of a seven-hour flight. And even though the world was determined to keep them apart, they couldn't deny the dizzying attraction between them.
1. Chapter 1

**The title is a line from one of my favorite songs of all time (go google it, because it's flawless)**

**Heads up to all y'all that have read my SasuSaku month fic: these first two chapters as basically the same as the Grounded/Secret prompts, just a little updated. (:**

* * *

Ever the perfectionist, Sakura Haruno always made sure she was early for every flight she went on, especially the ones that were work-related. So for her flight back to Konoha after having been in Suna for a month-long business trip, she arrived a full hour before the plane would leave.

Thankfully, the airport employees were boarding the plane ahead of schedule, so she didn't have to wait for very long before comfortably moving her way into her first-class seat. (Being an award-winning doctor had its perks) Immediately she fell into her usual routine, stowing away her large carry-on bag and leaving herself with only a purse, a phone, and a sleepy frown. She wasn't used to being this tired recently, but she could at least blame it on the time-zone difference that she hadn't gotten accustomed to over her trip. Konoha was a few hours behind Suna, so if she was back at her apartment (and _not _about to go on a seven hour flight), she'd be asleep at the moment.

With yet another tired sigh and not a coffee cup in sight, she fell back into her seat, feeling the air conditioning blow down on her cold cheeks.

_I'll just sleep for a tiny bit, _she decided, eyelids drooping. _Whoever ends up sitting next to me will probably end up waking me up anyways._

So she fell asleep quickly, her soft strawberry-blonde hair fluttering ever-so-slightly under the blow of the fan above her.

* * *

"Hey."

A man's voice gurgled into Sakura's conscious, though she didn't have the faintest idea who it belonged to. Nevertheless, his voice sounded like rich butter, making her imagine a glistening, shirtless Adonis whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Her mind was still submerged in this dizzy haze when a sharp flick on her arm woke her up immediately. Pale green eyes fluttered open, and just as she was about to give a strong rant to the person next to her on how to treat a sleeping stranger, her mouth went dry.

Her initial assumption, though really just a fantasy, had been completely correct.

Across from her was a gorgeous man with pale skin, charcoal eyes, slightly tousled black hair, and.…a pissed off scowl that drew her right back to reality.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Were you the one who just-" she started to ask, gesturing at her now-sore arm, before he cut off her question with a rude _'hn.'_

"You were starting to talk in your sleep," he said quickly, his voice now monotone. "I didn't want people to think I was having a conversation with you."

After _that _comment, all hope of her maintaining a polite aura completely vanished. If you were to list off the top reasons why Sakura Haruno intimidated so many of her coworkers, her occasionally-extreme temperament would probably be number one.

"And why exactly do you make that sound like a _bad _thing?" she hissed, staring into him as if her glare could burn holes into his (perfect) skin.

"Nothing personal," he quipped, not sounding very sorry at all. "I just don't like people very much."

If it weren't for the arrival of another person, Sakura would have probably just sat there with her mouth agape.

"Any more coffee for you sir?" a stewardess smiled (overly) brightly, putting herself on full display for Sakura's seatmate but ignoring the young doctor completely. The woman held out a very tempting looking pot of the brown liquid, the steam coming out from the top ever so slightly.

As the comforting smell wafted over, Sakura inwardly drooled. "I'll have some, please!"

The woman glared as politely as possible. "Fine. Let me go get you a cup."

Sakura took the time to stretch out her arms and back, feeling awfully sore for what she supposed was just a light nap.

"I must have only been asleep for a few minutes if we still haven't left yet," she commented, looking out her window while trying to make small chat with Mr. Sexy Asshole next to her. He frowned.

"You've been asleep for a few hours."

"WHAT?" Sakura gasped, and rather loudly, considering everyone else in the first class cabin gave the pair a weird look. His warm hand instantly covered her mouth, trying to keep her from making any more loud noises.

"Didn't you hear the announcement? We're grounded because of reports of lightening storms in the area."

She chose to ignore the dizzying effect his touch had on her skin, and instead roughly pried his hand away from her lips.

"But this is Suna! It never rains here!"

"Well apparently it has today," he growled sarcastically, only for his expression to darken even more at the re-arrival of the flight attendant. (At least she was bringing Sakura's coffee like she promised)

"Here you go," the woman offered, until her eyes fell on the two's hands…which were still apparently touching each other. She paled, looked at Sakura, looked at the floor, gulped, then practically shoved the coffee onto the tray in front of the strawberry-blonde doctor. A little spilled onto Sakura's thigh, and when she hissed lightly in pain, the woman's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" she said quickly. "I'll get some napkins for your wife!"

"She's not my wife," he frowned, before Sakura gave him a pointed look. She forced out a laugh, taking her other hand and placing it on his (toned) bicep.

"Oh yes, well not _yet_ anyways!" she giggled lightly, pretending to be embarrassed. "The wedding's not until September!"

She ignored her "fiancé's" glare in favor of watching the woman leave quickly.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked quickly, watching his seatmate slowly break away from their embrace to grab onto her coffee and blow on it slowly.

"What? Did you _want _her to keep coming over and bugging us?" she replied, rolling her eyes. "And since we're going to be engaged for at least another 8 hours, we might as well get to know each other. My name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

He nodded warily.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

There was a pause, yet neither seemed to be too awkward about it.

"I actually live in Konoha," Sakura mused, taking a few sips from her cup. "Where are you coming from?"

"I'm going to be moving to Konoha," he muttered, almost lowly enough where she couldn't hear him.

"It's a nice city," she added. "Big. _Really _big. I work at the hospital, so I see a lot of the people coming in and out."

"Are you a nurse?"

Her eyes narrowed a bit.

"_Doctor._"

He winced, seeing how his assumption could have offended her. Though to be honest, he was impressed. When he had first seen her, he took one look at her designer clothing and thought she was some fashion model or something. (He's had his fair share of interactions with_ that_ type of women to know that he didn't want anything to do with them)

"What kind?"

"Surgeon," she admitted, a proud smile finding its way on her face. "I just attended a month-long seminar on eye anatomy here in Suna. I basically spent all my waking hours making sure that Suna Hospital's doctors were up-to-date on the same technology that Konoha Hospital has been blessed with."

"I'm a lawyer," he said slowly, watching her lick a stray droplet of coffee from her lower lip. After processing his words, she laughed a bit at herself.

"To be honest, I thought you were a-"

The same flight attendant came into view again, making them both scowl and drop their previous conversation. This time, she wasn't _directly _talking to them, but she was going around, asking every passenger pointless questions and slowly making her way over.

Sasuke, noticing that Sakura's coffee was gone completely, had a sudden realization.

"Sakura," he whispered, making her skin tingle. "Do you want to make her go away for good?"

She nodded, giving him a confused look but not protesting.

"Then go along with this," he continued, lifting her from her seat rather brusquely and placing her in his lap so that she was full-on straddling him. Before she could say anything or even _blush—_he kissed her.

He had intended it to just be a quick peck to make the flight attendant take the hint and leave them alone, but soon he found that he couldn't think of any good reason to stop.

Sakura's head felt fuzzy and light, and every pore of her body felt like it was on fire. Sasuke's lips were cold, rough, and everything she expected them to be, but not at all at the same time. Their breaths both tasted like coffee, and Sakura had to admit that of all the passionate make-outs she had ever experienced in her life, none were as electrifying as the one she shared with Sasuke Uchiha, who had been a complete stranger only an hour before.

His hands were just about to slide down to her rear when the pilot's voice boomed over the intercom.

_Thank you for your cooperation. The storm has passed completely, and in a few minutes we will be taking off for Konoha. Please fasten your seatbelts._

The two broke apart, sliding into their seats with the same blank expression. It was as if the lightning from outside had hit them both, shocking every cell of their bodies until they practically buzzedwith heat and energy.

Only one thought swirled around in their hazy minds: _This is going to be one hell of a flight._

* * *

**Not sure where exactly I'll be going with this story, so if you have any ideas/requests/demands feel free to PM or review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You have no idea how excited I am about recent manga chapters. I CANNOT WAIT for Sasuke to meet the new confident Sakura, where she can hold her own in any conversation. (;**

**(In case you couldn't tell, 90% of the time I'm writing about Sakura, it's with her shippuden persona)**

* * *

"Favorite food?"

"Tomatoes. Favorite Shakespearean tragedy?"

"Hamlet. Favorite animal?"

"Snakes. Favorite color?"

"Red. Favorite philosopher?"

"Plato. Favorite classical composer?"

"Chopin. Favorite movie genre?

The two seatmates had been going at it for _hours _without any indication of stopping. (that is, asking each other an endless array of personal questions without any context) It was a good thing they were in the very front part of first class, otherwise people would sure to be getting irritated at just how…_perfect_…the two were.

Their growing relationship wasn't perfect in any way like those typical boy-meets-girl movies they play on tv, but more of a tense, playful banter that was just as every bit unstable as it was passionate.

They didn't even need to tell each other their flaws, because it was obvious from the start.

Sakura was a strong personality in a highly-respected position, and since she was a woman, she had to hide any insecurities stubbornly away so that they wouldn't be seen as weaknesses.

Ambitious. Insecure. Stubborn.

Sasuke was an impossibly powerful man from an impossibly rich family, but underneath his stoicism was just a huge heap of fears, passions, and impulses that would only keep building up as his life progressed.

Powerful. Stoic. Desperate.

They both simultaneously respected each other, though neither of them desired the other's position.

Sasuke thought Sakura's life was too hectic.

Sakura thought Sasuke's life was too controlled.

.

Sasuke thought that Sakura was too breakable.

Sakura knew that she was already broken,

.

Sakura thought that Sasuke was too proud.

Sasuke knew that he shouldn't be.

.

And so while they already understood each other subconsciously, all they had left was what was on the surface.

.

"Favorite spot to be touched?" Sasuke asked, making Sakura's cheeks flush.

"Lower back. Yours?" she challenged back, not able to ignore the not-so-subtle shift in the atmosphere.

She instantly regretted her question the second he pointed to his lower abdominals. Her mouth ran a little dry as she pictured herself rubbing her hands over his shirtless torso.

….um. uhhh…

…..oh, had he just asked her a question?

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?" she asked quickly, avoiding eye contact when he was looking at her with that smoldering expression.

"Favorite dirty fantasy?"

"…..teacher and student," she said quietly, before reluctantly looking up at him. She was fairly proud of her answer, because it was stereotypical enough so that she didn't sound like a raging pervert. "Yours?"

(…which was a grave mistake, considering that now the only thing in her sight was a pair of sexy dark eyes giving her naughty thoughts)

"Doctor and patient" he said lowly, so that she could barely hear. "But hopefully it wont be a fantasy for very long.."

* * *

Ino grinned at Sakura, listening to the story with a perverted look in her eyes. The two sat in Sakura's office behind closed doors, Sakura insisting that she didn't want anyone else working at the hospital to find out about her torrid interaction on the plane.

"So," She drawled out slowly. "I'm glad the lovey-dovey stuff ended quickly and the sexual-tension got hot and heavy real fast!"

Sakura tensed, knowing what would come next.

"What _I_ want to know is whether or not you joined the mile-high club afterwards!"

The strawberry-blonde flushed, looking away. "Well, maybe not a _full_ mile..."

Her friend slapped her on the back encouragingly, giving her a proud grin. "Don't worry, Sakura! The day will come when you will stop being a closet prude!"

"Ino...it's not like I've never had a boyfriend before," Sakura protested, but her friend just rolled her eyes in response.

"Yeah, but you need to find someone more ad—Oh wait! Shit! I forgot to tell you! You have an appointment!" Ino quickly swore, grabbing through her clipboard frantically to find a file. She saw the time and groaned loudly.

"Looks like you'll have to head over now. You can tell me the rest of your story later."

"I will!" Sakura reluctantly promised, sighing to herself as her blonde secretary left the room. Knowing she'd have to muster up the energy for yet another clinic visit, she picked up the file to read the patient's name…..

….only for it to fall out of her hands.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Age 24_

_Did not say any details of health complaints, but requested Miss Haruno on "very urgent matters."_

_Appointment: Room 7_

* * *

**I bought a $70 tablet today and I'm slowly working on getting used to it! (the guy at the store asked if I was a graphic designer, and I lied and said 'yes' because I didn't want to tell him I needed it to draw my own fanart)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Four days until I leave for college…and I have to start being an adult. :(**

* * *

Sakura stormed into the room with a cautious yet irritated frown, ready to give Mr. Sasuke Uchiha a piece of her mind. Her oversized medical coat billowed open while she walked, revealing the skintight black pencil skirt she had on, with a professional-looking green button-up shirt tucked in. The black stilettos on her feet clicked with every step, her legs looking long and lean.

In short, she knew she looked hot at work. (Since she was there most of the day, she put effort into making sure she looked good) But all appearances flew from her mind as she clutched the door handle to appointment-room seven, practically throwing the door open.

"You know that hospital resources are for those that are _actually _sick," she said briskly as she strode in, drinking in the appearance of the man that she had been so intimate with only a week before.

She fought the blush that was threatening to rise to her cheeks.

He was handsome as ever, clothed in more professional outfit of black dress pants and a white button-up that was rolled up around his elbows, putting his muscular forearms on display.

"You never gave me a number, so I couldn't think of any other way to contact you," he responded simply, scanning over her body while she tried not to collapse to the floor in an embarrassed heap.

"You need a legitimate medical reason to be here," she shot back, wanting him out of the room for the sole reason that he made her feel insecure and uncomfortable, two emotions that she thought she had left behind in middle school.

"I have loneliness, because I do not know the city of Konoha very well."

Her eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"And you told me that you've lived here all of your life, correct?"

She nodded warily.

"Then it only makes sense that you should show me around the city, introduce me to people our age."

It _did _make sense, and she felt the slightest pang of guilt that he had spent the last seven days without anyone to socialize with. Even if he didn't look like the friendliness person, she knew that everyone needed _someone _to talk to.

"Where are you living right now?" she asked slowly, considerably more relaxed.

"The Tobirama Apartment complex."

She froze for a second when she heard him say the name of the building directly across the street from her own.

"And where do you work, if you don't mind me asking?" she continued.

"Uchiha Industries."

Of course, she immediately realized…Sasuke **Uchiha**_ must _be related to the infamous company. It was a stock company known for their riches and how harshly they treated their employees. Most people hired were said to either quit or be fired within their first year working. Was he related to the owners?

"It's my family's company," he explained. "But I grew up in Suna."

"So you want to make new friends?" Sakura asked, trying to figure out what he was really asking her.

"Somewhat," he nodded. "I mainly need to know how to navigate the city, where to eat, places to go, etc."

"I'lll be taking you out to eat?" she gaped subtly.

He smirked wickedly.

"I never said _that_, but if you're offering…"

She inwardly slapped herself, and tried to change the subject.

"Do you actually have any medical cause to be here?"

"Hmm…I actually _do _need a physical, but I guess Il'l get that later on," he mused, inwardly rejoicing at the way her cheeks flushed at the word _physical_. "I'll be sure to request you."

Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples.

"You do realize I am primarily a surgeon, right? I rarely perform menial exams…"

"Well I guess you'll have to make an exception," he finalized, standing up to his full height, towering over her.

If she was blushing before, she was now practically on fire.

He neared closer, and just as she thought he was going to break the space between them….

….he pointed to the clipboard in her hand.

"You have my number now. Make sure to contact me in the next 24 hours," he smirked, then leaving the room with Sakura swimming in mixed emotions of confusion and attraction.

* * *

Sakura was in a dilemma: should she tell Ino that Sasuke was the man from the plane? She'd be sure to spread it around, and she really didn't want to introduce Sasuke to others as "the man that I made out in the middle of a plane when we had met only an hour before."

_Yeah, I definitely won't be telling Ino._

But how would she tell people how she knew Sasuke?

_I guess I'll just improvise._

* * *

Sakura and her group of friends were all sitting comfortably in Naruto's cozy apartment, crowding around the tv that was playing the latest horror movie that the blonde boy was obsessed with. Sakura was sitting in the middle of the couch, squished between Kiba and Naruto.

And coincidentally, the two boys were also the only ones in the room that had a crush on her.

The other people in the room had all been friends since High School: Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, and Shino. (And since Sakura knew that Hinata had a raging crush on Naruto, she always felt awful when the boy tried to flirt with _Sakura _instead)

"I met a boy our age the other day," Sakura said suddenly, gauging everyone else's reactions. "He's new to Konoha, and I'll need to introduce him to you all."

Kiba frowned. "What's he like?"

She tried not to blush so that she didn't give her feelings away.

"He can be a little cold, but he just doesn't know how to express himself sometimes. He works for Uchiha Industries."

Everyone in the room acknowledged the fact that the boy must either be very, very powerful or very, very foolish to work for that company. (Sakura didn't want to give away his name just yet)

"He better not be an asshole like that guy Sai," Naruto growled. Ino gasped in protest.

"Sai is not an asshole!"

"Ino, you're just defending him because he called you pretty," Shikamaru commented, rolling his eyes. "And he only did it because he wanted you to do something for him."

Kiba turned to Sakura, ignoring the rest of the room still heatedly arguing about the pale artist.

"I trust your judgment, so he must be a nice guy," he muttered to Sakura, making her smile softly.

"Thanks, Kiba. I can't guarantee that you'll get along, but I might as well try. He really doesn't have any friends since he just moved here."

"As long as he doesn't try to steal you away!" he grinned wolfishly, and she rose an eyebrow at his comment.

"Steal me away from what?"

He froze, not expecting that he'd have to explain himself.

"Uh…"

"HEY KIBA! Just because I turned around doesn't mean you can start putting the moves on Sakura!" Naruto interrupted loudly, much to Kiba's relief.

"It isn't a problem if she _likes it _," he chuckled, enjoying the glare his blonde friend (rival) sent his way.

Sakura sighed.

_Hopefully Naruto and Kiba won't try to attack Sasuke or anything….they can be so impossible sometimes._

* * *

**Today's my last day of work! (my last day dealing with working in a hot restaurant in the middle of summer!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**COLLEGE COLLEGE COLLEGE**

**THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I AM WRITING IN A DORM ROOM**

* * *

When Sakura had woken up the next morning, she took one look at the piece of paper next to her bedside and immediately realized that she was in over her head.

(Even though she had plenty of time yesterday, she _still_ hadn't put Sasuke's number in her phone, mostly because she just felt very nervousaround him)

In her job, she was used to being the one in control, but with Sasuke, he somehow always managed to catch her off-guard. How would she even _begin _to initiate some sort of contact when she felt so uncomfortable?

(She secretly admitted to herself that it was the _best_ kind of "uncomfortable"…)

So she did it.

She put his number in her phone.

And….

…..she had no intention of calling him in the next 24 hours.

* * *

"So who's this new boy, huh?" Ino asked Sakura for the millionth time, refusing to be ignored. "Isn't 'Sasuke' the name of that one patient that came in? Did you know him before? When did you meet? Is he hot? Does he think you're cute?"

With a reluctant sigh, Sakura lifted up her head from her desk, now feeling the full strength of Ino's "why-arent-you-telling-me-anything-we-are-supposed -to-be-best-friends" stare.

"Ino, I can't have you freak out about him! Yes, he's cute…but I don't want to assume anything so soon!"

"Oh, Sakura," the blonde sighed, stroking the side of her friend's face dramatically. "How can you be so take-charge in the Hospital, yet so unsure when it comes to boys?"

"We can't all be perfect like you," Sakura groaned. "Just let me feel bad about myself for a few minutes."

"Uh…not for even a _second_," Ino protested. "The next time Naruto is having us over is Saturday, and you _need _to ask your little boy-toy!"

"But—"

"Because if you're wasting time on a guy, I need to meet him so I can know if he's husband potential!"

"You sound like my mom…." Sakura frowned, grabbing the coffee mug next to her and taking a few gulps.

"Good," Ino huffed out. "At least _someone _is focused on your lack of a love life."

By then, Sakura's complaints had been reduced to her just groaning lowly in the back of her throat.

"And if you aren't going for Sasuke, I need to know, because there are other boys waiting in line!"

"There's no one waiting in line, Ino," Sakura grumbled, sitting up fully so that she could stretch out her back. She had slept pretty poorly the last night, and she could feel it in her tight muscles.

The blonde sighed.

"Hopeless. Do I need to give you some motivation?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of motivation?"

"Text Sasuke, or I give Konohamaru your number."

"WHAT!" Sakura gaped, snapping to attention. "No! Don't do that! That little creep hasn't left me alone since he turned 18!"

"_Text Sasuke, or I give Konohamaru your number._"

"Fine, you harpy," she pouted, pulling out her cell phone and scrolling down her contact list until she came to that infamous name.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

"Give me that damn thing," Ino commanded, grabbing it from her hands before Sakura could even react.

"Hey-! Ino! Give that back!"

"NOT UNTIL I GET YOU LAID!" she shot back, fingers flying across the touchscreen, furiously typing out a message.

By the time Sakura got up from her desk and ran to the spot Ino was standing, it was too late.

_Saturday 7pm_

_Pick me up at my apartment, and then I'll tell you the rest. (;_

_Hashirama Apartments: Third floor, room 350._

And before Sakura could send another message telling him to ignore what she wrote (and that it was just a stupid friend), her phone vibrated.

_Okay. See you then._

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH, INO"

"Why? Because I'm helping you?"

"NO, because he already _responded_!" Sakura groaned, staring at the phone in her hand with a horrified look.

"That's perfect!" Ino cooed. "He's _so _into you!"

"Or he just happened to be on his phone," Sakura defended.

"Or maybe he's a stalker? Oh well, if he's cute, it should be okay…"

"Get out of my office, Ino. I have an appointment in a few minutes, and they should here any minute."

"Fine," Ino grinned. "But I know exactly what _you _will be fantasizing about during this appointment."

"_Get out._"

"Have fun~!" the blonde cheered as she walked out of the room, nearly running into the man walking in.

"Sorry about that, Gaara," Sakura sighed. "Now, how have your sleep problems been since our last session?"

* * *

By the time Saturday came, Sakura had decided two things.

First, that Sasuke couldn't _possibly _come. He must have forgotten! He must have other things to do! He couldn't possibly want to be in her company!

And second, that the reason she was trying her best to look absolutely stunning was because she just wanted to impress the rest of her friends at Naruto's house!...yeah. That's it. That's the reason….

But when she heard her doorbell ring at 6:50pm, her heart practically stopped.

It was just the mailman, right? (with a special delivery….at night…)

She dropped the brush she was using on her short strawberry-blonde hair, and tentatively stepped over to the door. She had on skin-tight black leggings and a long tunic shirt over it, choosing to wear it with her favorite pair of leather boots. (Yeah, she was pretty proud of how hot she looked. No big deal.)

Opening the door, her mouth nearly dropped open.

"Hey."

There was Sasuke Uchiha, standing in front of her apartment door with a careless smirk, dark-wash jeans, and a black v-neck tshirt.

"Oh. Um. H-hey," Sakura stuttered out, eyes wide.

There was an awkward silence, and he eventually gave her concerned look.

"Are you ready?"

"Oh!" Sakura gasped out. "Yeah! Lemme just grab my purse!"

She shut the door quickly, taking care not to slam it _too _hard. With her back to the door, she took a few deep breaths, calming herself before she grabbed her purse (and making sure that she had her cell phone).

Opening the door once more, she felt _slightly _better.

"Let's go," she breathed out, trying not to stare at him too much.

"Hn," he grunted out, turning around and leading her down the stairs until they got to the parking lot right outside. He took her to a glossy black sports car, some brand that Sakura recognized from commercials, but had never seen in real life.

He held open the passenger door for her, and she couldn't help but let a blush rise to her cheeks.

"T-thanks" she choked out. She felt like a fourteen year-old girl on her first date, endlessly fawning over a bad boy with really nice arms.

"So where are we going?" he asked, and it took her a second to realize just what the hell he was talking about.

_Ino, you fucking suck._

"My friend Naruto's house," she replied, nervously fiddling with the purse in her lap.

"Where does he live?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. You're new here!" Sakura smiled. "I'll just give you directions. Get on the street and turn right!"

And as they pulled out of the parking lot, she could feel all herself leave her inhibitions behind.

* * *

As they walked up the steps to Naruto's apartment, Sakura tried to nervously ramble out to Sasuke what he was getting himself into.

"So we've all been friends since High School. Naruto is my best guy friend, followed by Kiba…Ino and I have been friends since preschool, Hinata's really quiet, Shino doesn't talk very often either, Shikamaru is always trying to take a nap, and Choji always brings the best food. Don't say anything rude, and don't say anything bad about me, because Naruto and Kiba might beat you up."

"…that's a lot to process," he said reluctantly, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, just make sure they like you, because you really need to make some friends now that you're living in a new city."

"Hn."

"Seriously."

By then, they had reached the door, and they could hear the loud voices from inside, muffled by the wall.

"Now or never," Sakura grinned, making Sasuke just nod in response.

She knocked on the door extremely loudly, surprising Sasuke with her strength.

_Damn. _

The door swung open, revealing a very excited looking blonde man.

"Hey Sakura! You look so pretty! How are yo-_who the hell is this_," Naruto said with his usual giddiness, only for his warm smile to turn into an icy glare at the presence of the dark-haired man standing beside "his" woman.

"This is Sasuke, the guy I talked about before," she quickly explained, inwardly hoping with all her might that Naruto wouldn't freak out.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You must _really_ like me, if you're bragging about me to your friends," Sasuke smirked, and air became suddenly thick with tension.

"So….how about we go inside?" Sakura nervously added, trying to distract the boys from glaring at each other.

"…fine," Naruto barked out. "Nice to meet you, _Sasuke_."

"Hn."

As they walked over into the living room, the sound of conversation became louder.

"Hey everyone, Sakura's here!" Naruto yelled out, making everyone cheer and turn around to say hello.

…..only for the room full of young adults to be completely shocked by the man next to the petite woman.

"Who the hell is this!" Kiba growled out, eyes narrowing.

Sakura could feel herself start to sweat.

_Ah…..fuck._

* * *

**My roommate thinks I'm doing homework….but I'm just writing fanfiction. lol oops.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh wow I've been really busy recently. I'm in a sorority, I help DJ at the university radio station, I joined the college democrats club, I started tutoring algebra every Tuesday, I blog for the admissions website….****_and _****I'm in a science-based major.**

**(But starting now I promise to post ****_something _****at least once a week. Promise)**

* * *

A nervous laugh escaped Sakura's lips as she tried to take in everyone's expressions, ranging from an indifferent Shikamaru to an accusatory Kiba.

"This is…uh, Sasuke. He's the guy I mentioned last time, the one who is new to Konoha," she briskly explained, suddenly regretting bringing him here. She avoided looking over at Ino, who was _sure _to be giggling over her predicament.

Silence.

"Say hello," Sakura whispered harshly under her breath, trying to get the stoic man next to her to say something (_anything_).

"Hey," he greeted casually, his voice low and seductive as usual. "I'm Sasuke."

All of a sudden, the room burst into a flurry of questions.

"Where did you guys meet?" Naruto asked briskly, followed by the others

"Are you engaged?" Hinata said quietly.

"Are you in love?" Ino grinned.

"How long are you staying here?" Shikamaru muttered, vaguely interested.

"Why are you here?" Kiba barked out.

"Where are you from?" Choji added in.

It wasn't until that chaotic moment that Sakura realized just how close Sasuke was standing next to her, and how his breath tickled her neck ever-so-slightly. In fact, her train of thought ended quite dramatically once her mind began to imagine how it would feel to have his breath go over _other _places and—

"I'm one of her patients," Sasuke interjected, much to her disbelief. "So far, I'm only scheduled for a physical, but we'll see what happens next."

Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

"But the funny thing is, we actually met on a flight from Suna," Sasuke smirked. "Sakura just probably didn't want to tell you that we've already made out."

"That is not true!" Sakura screeched out, cheeks flushed.

"Yeah! Don't make jokes like that, man!" Kiba protested loudly, giving the dark-haired boy the darkest glare he could manage.

"Sakura's too innocent and pure for that!" Naruto added on, looking like he was ready to throw a punch. Thankfully, Hinata was at his side, whispering something to him that made him stop.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered out.

To be honest, Sakura wasn't sure whether she wanted to scream at the man or pull him in for a steamy kiss. (It was probably not the safest pattern of thinking)

"WELL, now that Sasuke's introduced himself, how about we all do so as well?" Ino chimed in, the wide smile on her face telling Sakura that she was in for one hell of a (long) conversation after this mess was over. "I'm Ino, Sakura's best friend and partner-in-crime."

Naruto, seeing that he was next, gave a defeated sigh. "I'm Naruto,

"I'm H-Hinata…"

"I'm Choji."

"Shikamaru."

"..and I'm Kiba. Kiba _Inuzuka_," the brunette man emphasized pointedly. Inuzuka was a very well-known name in Konoha for their influence on anything to do with the canine industry, which made Kiba's family very rich and very influential.

Normally, people would be intimidated, but since Sasuke was Sasuke _Uchiha_, he couldn't care less.

"There!" Ino exclaimed, breaking some of the tension. "Now that _that's _over, let's put in a movie and get situated!"

* * *

There was quite the fuss over the seating arrangements, since the couch could only hold four people, and there were only two other chairs. At first, Kiba and Naruto insisted that Sakura sit next to them, but in the end, the couch was given to (in order) Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. However, the _real _problem was who got to sit in the chairs.

Sakura insisted that Naruto needed a seat, since he was the host, and no matter how many times Kiba and Naruto told her she had to take the other, she refused to sit down.

"Sasuke is new, so he should sit," she protested, feeling that she'd look like an awful "host," since she _was_ in charge of him.

"I don't need to," Sasuke grumbled. "Sakura, you should just take it."

"But—"

"Just sit."

Much to Kiba and Naruto's surprise, she reluctantly complied, apparently valuing this newcomer's opinion more than theirs.

(Needless to say, Sasuke was not making very many friends at the moment)

Nevertheless, the movie began, with Naruto sitting on the floor and the other two boys standing awkwardly behind Sakura's chair.

"Sasuke and I are going to grab some drinks from the kitchen," Kiba announced as the opening credits rolled across the expensive television screen, leading a mildly-confused Sasuke into Naruto's small kitchen in the back of the apartment.

And once they were out of hearing-range of the others, Kiba's cheery expression was replaced immediately by a cold glare.

"Just who are you?" he asked accusingly, staring Sasuke down with his arms crossed.

"Didn't I already tell you?" Sasuke taunted back. Being a Uchiha, he was used to people acting with him this way. In fact, at this point in his life, he _expected_ it.

"Cut that shit out," Kiba frowned. "I don't want some pretty boy thinking that he can mess with my girl."

"Your girl?"

"You know what I mean!" the brunette sighed, rolling his eyes. "Sakura! I'm talking about Sakura!"

"What about her?"

"She's mine, so back off," he declared, going over to the fridge and pulling out a case of beer to bring back to the living room. "And don't go around lying about kissing her. It's not funny."

"Who said it was a joke?" Sasuke smirked, waiting to see how he would react.

And surprisingly, he didn't.

"Just…stop telling people that, okay? Sakura shouldn't have to worry herself with some asshole trying to use her," Kiba said quickly, walking out of the kitchen.

Sasuke followed reluctantly.

_I expected him to punch me, not advocate for Sakura…_

It appeared that Sakura had quite the defense squad, whether she knew it or not.

* * *

The rest of the night went by without anything eventful happening, since the movie was scary enough that conversation was limited to 'could you get me another beer?" or 'hey, scoot over a bit.' However, since Sasuke knew he would be driving Sakura home, he didn't touch any of the alcohol, instead opting to watch the rest of the room, paying particular attention to Sakura.

She had gotten very involved in the movie, and although she would appear unaffected to most observers, Sasuke could see how her muscles tensed when something scary popped up on the screen. Even though her shirt was baggy, it still hinted at her figure underneath, something he was quite glad for. Throughout the night, she downed two cans of beers, and he assumed her tolerance was quite low, considering the slight flush on her cheeks. Nevertheless, she didn't _act_ like it.

The movie Naruto had chosen was very long (since it was actually two films out of a series), so they finished at midnight, everyone leaving soon after. After saying their goodbyes (well, after _Sakura _said her goodbyes), Sasuke and Sakura left for the parking lot, the sky dark and the air cool.

"I don't think that went very well," Sakura commented, fiddling with the hem of her shirt while they walked side-by-side. "You didn't come off as very friendly."

"I think I made an impression," Sasuke replied, and since she wasn't sure if he was actually joking or not, Sakura had to suppress the urge to laugh awkwardly. "Though Kiba and Naruto don't seem to be fans of me."

"Don't worry about that! They haven't liked _any _of the guys that 've brought in the past!"

Sasuke frowned. "So I'm not your first?"

Her cheeks flushed bright red at the potential double meaning.

"Uh—it's not like it's happened a lot, I mean, I just wanted you to make friends and d-"

His brief chuckle interrupted her awkward excuse, thoroughly surprising her.

_It's weird to hear Sasuke laugh._

By that time, they had reached his sleek car, and they slid into the seats thankfully. The night had been a little stressful for the both of them. Once Sasuke started to pull out of the parking lot, Sakura turned the radio to some Top 40 station, letting the soft strum of music fill the empty background.

"Do you want to do anything else tonight?" he asked, once again making her thoughts lead to inappropriate directions.

"No, I should probably go to sleep. I had a long day at work, and I need to rest," she quickly replied, smiling nervously.

"Okay, Doctor Sakura," Sasuke laughed again. _Did he have something to drink when I wasn't looking? _"Call me when you wake up tomorrow. I need to find somewhere to get coffee in the mornings, and you're going to help me."

"How have you been getting coffee for the past week?" Sakura teased, to which he frowned.

"A certain coffee chain that I do not care for very much," he grumbled. "They always burn the coffee, and since I drink black, it's quite noticeable."

Sakura laughed.

"Fine. But don't expect me to get dressed up."

(Sasuke didn't mention that he was secretly intrigued by what she would wear on a lazy Saturday morning. She didn't seem like a sweatpants type of person.)

"Hn."

The car pulled into her apartment's lot.

"Thanks for the ride, Sasuke," Sakura smiled, the warmth of her expression never failing to catch his attention. "I can walk myself to my apartment."

"I never offered," he teased, and she couldn't help but laugh again.

"Okay, then. I guess chivalry is dead," she commented. "Goodnight!"

With that, she closed the car door and walked over to the main lobby, not realizing that Sasuke intently stared at her ass the entire time.

* * *

**I have a paper to edit for First-Year Seminar now! Peace out, guyz.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've had some really bad recent drama in my life recently, so writing this chapter has definitely cheered me up a bit. I don't know when things will get better, but hopefully they should soon…):**

* * *

On most Sundays, Sakura stuck to a very exact schedule: sleep in, eat a light breakfast, take a long bath, do some reading, cook a huge variety of food for the rest of the week, eat some of it for her dinner, and then go to bed as early as possible.

However, since she had agreed to meet Sasuke, her entire routine would be disrupted, and she could already feel herself start to feel uncomfortable at the change. _Looks like I won't have time for a long bath._

Once she woke up, it took a hell of a lot of willpower to actually get out of bed, taking a good five minutes to stretch out her tense limbs and run her fingers through her tousled hair.

_I wonder what Sasuke looks like when he gets up in the morning…_

She froze at the thought.

_No, I shouldn't start obsessing like that. That isn't healthy. But the thought of him sleeping shirtless _is _rather nice…_

Looking at her phone on the bedside table, she decided that she had better at least get dressed before she called Sasuke, so she didn't seem high-maintenance by taking a while.

However, she certainly didn't feel like dressing up, so with a sigh, she pulled out a pair of tight yoga pants and a tshirt from her college years. There was no sense in completely changing her lifestyle just for the sake of a cute guy. (though she _did _swipe on a tad of mascara to make her look a little more put together)

Once she was finished, she grabbed her phone reluctantly. Searching through her contacts, she clicked the number under "Sasuke Uchiha" and listened to it ring once…twice….

_"Hn."_

Sakura restrained a sigh.

"Is that your way of saying 'good morning'?"

_"Hn."_

Knowing he couldn't see her, she rolled her eyes. "Well unless you want _me _to drive you, you'll have to pick me up in ten minutes or so for me to show you a coffee shop."

He certainly didn't seem like the kind that would let go of his masculine pride and let a woman drive him, so she wasn't surprised when he answered:

_"Yeah. I'll be there in ten."_

"See you then!"

After she hung up, Sakura couldn't help but shake the feeling that this pseudo-maybe-sorta relationship would certainly cause her trouble.

(Not like she minded)

Suddenly, her cell phone rang again, and she picked it up hurriedly, not bothering to look at the caller i.d.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke? You _do_ remember my address, right?" she teased. After all, it had been barely twelve hours since he dropped her off…

_"Uh…this is Kiba."_

_Shit._

"Oh—oh! Kiba! What's up?" she said a little frantically, embarrassed. "Did you need something?"

_"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to get lunch, but if you're busy…"_

Sakura could feel the guilt start to wash over her.

"No, of course I can go to lunch! Is around 1pm okay?" she compromised. Even though it was pretty obvious that she would be with Sasuke for now, she decided to ignore that.

_"Oh—yeah! That's great! Um...I mean that's fine."_

"Okay, I'll be at my apartment. Do you know where that is?"

_"Yeah, I think so."_

"I'll text you the address just in case!"

_"Yeah…see you then."_

"Bye for now!"

Once their conversation ended and she clicked the "end" button, she fought the urge to groan loudly. Maybe this is the feeling she had earlier? Kiba and her had never been completely alone, and she vaguely wondered if it was some sort of date. But as far as she knew, Kiba didn't feel that way about her, right? They had known each other through High School, and he had never said anything about something like that.

Whatever. She'd find out in four hours.

* * *

By the time Sasuke arrived at Sakura's apartment building, he was thoroughly confused with himself.

He wasn't actually sure of his intentions with Sakura, since he had actually never had a girlfriend before, since in the past he was always busy with his studies and internships.

In fact, he would rather die than admit it, but that time on the airplane had been his first kiss.

Yeah, he definitely would carry that secret to his grave. He didn't want Sakura to know that…or _anyone _for that matter. It made him sound innocent and naïve, which he was anything _but _in the rest of his affairs.

But around her, he just acted out of instinct, somehow knowing the seemingly right things to say to catch her attention. Thankfully, it looked to be working, though he didn't know exactly he was working _for._

Was he looking for a close friend? That couldn't be it. She was far too accomplished and physically attractive to keep that far away.

Did he just want a physical relationship? Well, that was wrong as well, because first off, he knew she would never agree, and second, it would be a waste of her intelligence and prestige.

But what about dating her? He wasn't sure how exactly he would carry out that relationship, since he could assume she was the type of girl that wouldn't date just anyone. They hadn't known each other for very long, and her friends were extremely protective of her and most likely would discourage her from pursuing that path.

Or maybe…just maybe…was he on the hunt for a future wife? The pressure was definitely on from his parents to find someone to marry, and it would be wise to find someone before they tried to arrange a marriage with someone he barely knew.

_I really should stop thinking about this. _

When he reached his door, he decided that he wouldn't try to make a decision until a good week or two. After all, even though he could pretty much assume she was attracted to him, (many women had told him of his perfect looks, so he could be sure of that) but he didn't know if looks were that vital to her to take him seriously.

However, once she answered the door, his mind went blank.

There she was, dressed in the tightest yoga pants he had ever seen, paired with a baggy shirt that made her figure look even tinier. He wondered how often she exercised, because there was no way she could accomplish such a body without sweating.

(He really couldn't wait until he could see her backside. After all, even though he was admittedly very sexually stoic, he was still a man)

It was a shame that she _followed him_ out the door, not walking in front.

* * *

**Okay, I need to get back to video-chatting my best friend, but I'll definitely have lots of time to write this week, because I'm kinda hiding out in my dorm as much as possible. (like what happened to me/what I did is circling around the school very quickly, and I just want to lay low for a bit just in case) If you really want to know what happened, PM me, because if I put it on here, you guys would definitely judge me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO WAS WORRIED ABOUT ME. All those PMs really made me feel special and asdffjbdlfkbkmklmthankyou**

**Things blew over a lot faster than I thought they would, and everyone either forgot about it or just like me enough so that it doesn't matter. (I still got invited to parties and shit the following weekend, so I think I'm fine now)**

* * *

The coffee shop Sakura had picked out was in the middle of downtown Konoha, squeezed in between a small boutique and a nondescript office building. It was fairly close to Konoha hospital, so Sakura frequented it as often as twice a day.

After stuttering out a "thank you" as Sasuke opened the door for her, (and trying not to blush) she picked out a table near the counter, placing down her purse and waiting for Sasuke to follow.

(For some reason, she felt like someone was staring at her ass, but when she turned around, Sasuke was the only one around, and he had already made it to the table)

"Do you come here often?" he asked in that deep voice of his, glancing over at the counter, where a blonde-haired man with his hair in a ponytail was cleaning the counter. _Tch. One of those artsy hipster types._

"Yeah. It's the only place that makes the coffee as dark as I like it," she admitted, reaching to pull out cash from her wallet-

-only for Sasuke to put his hand on top of hers, making her body freeze and her cheeks burn red.

"W-wha-"

"I'm paying," Sasuke muttered, pulling his hand away a few seconds after. He approached the counter slowly, eyeing the menu while ignoring the obligatory "good morning" the blonde man grumbled out.

"A medium coffee. Black," he ordered, watching the blonde typing it into the cash register.

He glanced back to see where Sakura was, only to feel her step up right next to him, her arm brushing against his own.

"Hey Deidara!" she greeted cheerfully, the man immediately look up to meet her eyes.

"Sakura! How are you, yeah?" he grinned, making Sasuke frown. _Just how well did they know each other?_

"Well, it's the weekend…so pretty good," she replied with smile. "How have you been recently?"

"Doing better now that you're here," Deidara winked, making Sasuke glower. "Do you want your regular order?"

"Yes please!"

For the first time, Deidara acknowledged that Sakura appeared to be here with the dark-haired man next to her.

"Who's this? Your brother?" he asked, even though it was pretty obvious that Sasuke and Sakura looked absolutely nothing alike.

Any mutual respect between the two men immediately dissipated.

"This is my—uh….This is Sasuke," Sakura stammered out. (She didn't think it'd be very appropriate to verbalize how exactly she felt about her handsome companion at the moment)

"How do you know each other, yeah?" Deidara pressed on, though he busied himself with typing the rest of the order into the cash register, and grabbing two medium cups from a stack behind the counter.

"Intimately," Sasuke answered quickly before Sakura could respond. And if he had looked at her after seeing that, he would've seen her eyes widen and mouth open in shock.

"Sas—"

"We met recently."

Deidara nodded, turning to pour the darkest coffee they had into the two cups. "These are on the house, okay?

Sasuke frowned. "I'll be paying."

"You don't have to," Deidara clarified, grabbing two lids and popping them onto the cups after pouring some caramel-looking liquid into one of them.

"I insist," Sasuke assured, placing his credit card on the counter.

"Fine, yeah," Deidara grumbled, swiping the card into the register and tearing off the receipt with a flourish of his hand.

He grabbed the coffees and slid them onto the counter, placing the credit card and receipt next to them so that he didn't have to touch Sasuke's hand in order to give it back.

"Thanks, Deidara!" Sakura smiled sweetly, making Deidara's mood instantly brighten once more.

"No problem, yeah. Enjoy your coffees!"

Sasuke picked up the hot beverages before Sakura could protest, and walked over to their table before placing them down gently.

Sneaking one more glance at her ass before they sat down, he stared at his coffee suspiciously, as if it had poison in it. However, Sakura immediately took a generous sip from hers, making a slight purr of satisfaction that definitely didn't go unnoticed.

He pretended not to notice Deidara glaring at him from behind the counter.

"What did he put into yours?" Sasuke curiously asked Sakura, since he had assumed that she looked like the type of person that would add all sorts of sugar and milk into her coffee.

"This café's signature caramel-hazelnut syrup. It's very subtle, so it still tastes like coffee," she explained. "Do you want to try a sip?"

"Hn."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Okay, here," Sakura gestured, gently sliding her cup over to him. He lifted it up, taking a slow sip. He placed his lips directly over where Sakura had hers, knowing that while _she _might not have noticed, her blonde friend definitely did, and he had effectively shown Deidara that Sakura was in fact _his. _

He hadn't expected to actually like the flavor, but Sakura was right. It tasted subtly of caramel and hazelnut, but it was still definitely black coffee.

"It's good, right?" Sakura asked, before being shocked by the intense way he stared back at her.

"It's fine," he said in a just-so-slightly seductive tone that she may-or-may-not have imagined.

He slid it back over to her, and their hands brushed once more.

(It was quite ironic, the way that they had already passionately made out, but were now getting nervous from just their hands touching)

"S-so," Sakura stammered out, taking a few more gulps of coffee. "What have you been up to this morning?"

"I did some paperwork. That's about it."

"For your job?"

"Hn."

Sakura furrowed her brows. "What exactly do you do for your job?"

"I'm being prepared for a certain position in the company, but for now I am in a management position," Sasuke explained.

"Sounds boring," Sakura sighed. "I took an economics class in college and hated it."

"Well I never had any interest in medicine," Sasuke countered, raising an eyebrow. "I do not want to be in a profession that requires touching strangers all day."

Sakura frowned. "I don't touch people very often. A lot of the time I'm there for consulting."

"But you're a surgeon?"

"Licensed and certified," she grinned proudly.

"But you don't look old," Sasuke commented, watching her eyes widen in surprise.

"What the h—of course I'm not old! How old do you think I am?" she exclaimed, making him smirk.

"I don't think I can answer that."

"Fine," Sakura huffed out, running a hand through her hair. "I'm 24."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be a little surprised. He had never really thought it over, but college took a while, and medical school took a while, and didn't doctors have to complete a residency?

"If you're about to ask how I can be a doctor at that young—save it. I gradated both college and medical school early, and I'm only in my second year of practice."

"Impressive," Sasuke concluded. If his mother was here, she would definitely be squealing with excitement, making comments about how much of a "catch" Sakura was.

"And you?"

"What?"

"How old are you?" Sakura asked, secretly hoping and praying that he wasn't younger than her.

"17," Sasuke said stoically, watching her flinch, realize he what he said was impossible, and then give him a glare.

"A serious answer, please," she demanded, taking another violent gulp of her coffee, the cup nearly empty now.

"25."

He watched her lightly sigh in relief to herself. Did she know just how expressive her face could be? She could be a professional actress.

Sakura's phone made an odd ringing noise, and she stiffened, pulling it out of her purse immediately.

"Shit," she cursed, and he found that he rather enjoyed it when she swore in front of him.

"What is it?"

"Do you think you could take me back to my apartment now? I need to get ready for…uh…something," she explained quickly, taking the last sip of her coffee and standing up to throw it into a trash can. Since Sasuke had finished his a few minutes ago, he followed suite, giving her a confused look as she fumbled to get all of her things together.

He held the door open for her as she waved goodbye to Deidara, and she made her way down the sidewalk at a quick pace. They were parked probably five minutes away, but she continued to fast-walk, with him having trouble keeping up without making the other pedestrians think he was chasing her down.

"Is there something special about 12 o'clock?" he asked, and she nodded, still determined to get to the car as soon as possible.

"I'm meeting with a friend at one, so I need to shower and put on actual clothes," she explained, a little out of breath, making her sound both terribly sexy and terribly stressed.

"You didn't want to put on actual clothes for _me_?" he asked, watching her furrow her brows in irritation.

"He'll probably be taking me somewhere somewhat nice, so I can't just go in my pajamas!"

"'He'?" Sasuke asked carefully. They were at the parking garage, and his car was in sight, so Sakura sprinted towards it, giving Sasuke another chance to blatantly stare at her ass. (Of course, he also had to unlock his car at the same time)

Before he could make it over to Sakura, she opened the passenger door for herself, and quickly slid in.

"Let's go!" she ordered, making him glare at her as he got in as well.

"Who are you meeting?"

She gave him a weird look before noticing that he hadn't started the car yet.

"Come on! We need to get going!" she repeated, only to watch him take out the keys and place them on his leg.

"Answer me, and then I'll start driving," he said coolly, eyes fixed on her pouting lips.

"Just a friend."

"Who?"

"Why are you being so weird about this?"

"You introduced me to some of your friends last night. Is it one of them?"

"Fine," Sakura sighed dramatically. "I'm meeting Kiba."

Sasuke frowned. However, true to his word, he started the car, and smoothly backed out into the lane. Sakura gave him a worried look as he took the car to the streets of downtown Konoha, not because she doubted his driving skills, but because he had gone completely silent.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"How do you know Kiba?" he questioned, ignoring her comment.

"We grew up together," she frowned. "But then again, I'm the same way with everyone you met last night."

"He didn't seem to like me very much."

"He's like that with a lot of people," Sakura assured. "He'll warm up to you eventually! He's a very sweet and caring person."

Sasuke gripped the wheel tighter.

_That asshole better not be doing what I think he's doing…_

* * *

**It's November and do you know what that means? I'm starting up my "All I Want For Christmas" MultiSaku oneshots again! I already have like the next 5 chapters already outlined, so the chapters will fly by quite quickly. (There's already a SasuSaku one in there, so you should totally go read it) **

**Now I gotta shower and sleep, because I have a computer science test at 9:30 tomorrow morning (;**


End file.
